


Bare My Throat To You

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has a throat fetish, Fetish, M/M, Neckz 'n' Throats, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: All he wanted to do was drag his teeth across that beautiful expanse of skin.





	Bare My Throat To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/45144738993/stiles-throat-has-become-a-fetish-for-him-its)

 

Stiles’ throat had become a fetish for him.  It’s long smooth pale skin makes him want to run his tongue over it tasting every inch.  Drag his teeth over each taunt muscle marking the pale skin to show _everyone_ that Stiles is _his_.

It becomes almost an obsession of Derek’s watching Stiles neck especially when he’s talking.  The bob, shift, and vibration of his Adams apple with each word.  Derek craves it so much with every fiber of his being but he can’t touch or mark him because Stiles _isn’t_ his.  No matter what his fantasies say to the contrary.

Derek wants to go up and ask him out, tell him how he feels.  The reasons why he doesn’t aren’t what most people might think; that he doesn’t believe he deserves to be happy or that he’s scared of rejection.  He’s actually been managing to move on now that the truth about Kate has come out.  Those aren’t the reason why he’s kept his mouth shut.  It’s because though he and Stiles have formed an alliance, maybe even a friendship, they aren’t part of the same pack.  At least not yet.  Scott still stubbornly refuses to join and Derek can see the strain between him and Stiles when Stiles suggests that maybe Scott should become a member of Derek’s pack.  That they had been wrong about Derek and it was time to put the past behind them.  Every time Stiles brings it up it ends in a fight between the two of them.  If Derek and Stiles where to get together it might damage their relationship beyond repair.  He doesn’t want that.  Derek knows how important family is and he would never want to put himself between them.

That doesn’t stop him however from watching Stiles neck constantly.  Just imagining what it would be like to nuzzle up against him, to inhale Stiles scent right at the dip at his throat where his neck meets his collarbone.  It actually gets to the point where he’s barely paying attention to anything _except_ that length of skin.  Derek thanks whatever God out there that he has so much control or any one of his pack might have realized exactly what he’s been thinking.

It was one late evening that Derek realized he wasn’t being as subtle has he thought.

He was sitting on Stiles’ bed listening to him rant about school.  He had gotten off track from the research that he had been explaining.  Derek hadn’t bothered to stop him instead examining each muscle in his throat.  When Stiles stopped his rant to down his entire can of soda Derek felt his own throat turn dry with each swallow.  It was over too soon and Stiles was tossing the empty can into the trash.

Standing up Stiles stalked, yes _stalked_ , over to Derek a predatory glint in his eyes that Derek had never seen before.  Stiles sat down turning body to him before tilting his throat back exposing the long beautiful pale skin to him.  Derek felt the immediate spike of arousal head straight to his groin.

“So you have a throat fetish huh?” Stiles questioned a smirk playing on his lips.  “Is it all necks or just mine?”

Derek suppressed a groan.

“I’ve been waiting for months for you to make a move but as you haven’t I’m getting tired of waiting,” Stiles continued on not waiting for Derek’s reply.  “The question now is what are you going to do now?”

Stiles leaned forward keeping his throat arched back completely bare to him.

“Stiles,” he moaned.  “We shouldn’t.”

“Why?” Stiles asked no heat in his words just curiosity.

“Because we’re not pack, you’re a part of Scott’s.  I don’t want to be the cause of any problems between you,” Derek managed to tell him eye still locked on the skin Stiles was happily displaying.

“One Scott has no bearing on my love life and two we are pack, you and me.  We have been for a long time now.  I’m just waiting for Scott to get his head on straight and join us.”

Stiles sat forward pressing his cheek to Derek’s.  Wrapping his arms around his shoulder Stiles straddled Derek’s lap spreading his legs wide enough that their erections pressed against each other.  Derek couldn’t stop the gasp at the friction.  Stiles was just as hard as him.  Derek’s arms slid around Stiles frame hands flat against his back keeping him locked in place.

“Go ahead,” Stiles whispered into his ear.  “Stop holding back.”

Stiles bared his throat to him and Derek couldn’t have stopped himself even if he wanted to and he most certainly did not.  Derek moaned burying his face into the pale skin nuzzling him, inhaling Stiles scent.  He pressed his lips to Stiles pulse feeling the pounding of each beat through his veins.  His tongue darted out tasting him.  His eyes drifted closed.  It was better than he imagined.

Derek flipped them over pinning Stiles to the bed causing him to squeak in surprise.  He ground his hips into him before attacking his neck.  Dragging his teeth over the muscles, nipping at the skin.  Stiles moaned arching up off the bed and into him.  The vibrations where delicious and he was already terrifyingly close.  He had been waiting for so long that the pressure had built up to the point anything could set him off..

Derek leaned back to toss off his shirt smirking when he noticed Stiles mouth hang open at the sight.  Apparently Derek wasn’t the only one of the two with a fetish if the way Stiles was running his fingers over each of his abs was any indication.  Derek grabbed Stiles shirt almost tearing it off in his hurry before leaning back down to suck on the newly exposed skin, the notch at the base of his throat.

Stiles reached down between them shaky fingers unbuttoning his jeans tugging them down Derek’s hips.  Derek stood up to drop his pants and underwear onto the floor.  By the time he was back on top of Stiles he had managed to shimmy out of his own clothing throwing them across the room.  Derek’s eyes darkened at the sight of Stiles cock red, hard, and dripping.  He pressed his body completely against Stiles their cocks rubbing together in a delicious friction.

Stiles reached up running his fingers in Derek’s hair pulling him down into a kiss.  Derek ran his tongue along Stiles lips savoring his taste.  He opened up to Derek letting him sink his tongue into Stiles’ mouth sucking on the muscle as he thrust up into him.  Locking his legs around Derek’s hips changing the angle so each thrust was perfectly aligned together.

Breaking away from the kiss gasping he dragged his lips across Stiles jaw tracing every inch before moving lower.  Tilting his head up Derek nipped at the underside of his jaw almost coming on the spot.

“God, _Stiles_ ,” he moaned out.

Stiles ground up rotating his hips and that was it.  Derek was coming all over Stiles stomach biting with his blunt human teeth into the skin of his throat.  Stiles whimpered at the sensation Derek’s teeth digging into him and he came only a few thrusts later.

Derek practically collapsed onto Stiles his body wrenched.  He had wanted to take him.  To take Stiles and feel his tight body around his cock but he had been fantasizing about this far too long to last.  Apparently both of them had.

Derek soothed the mark on Stiles neck with his tongue before rolling off him.  Neither said a word the only sound in the room where their own panting.

It was Stiles who spoke first, not surprising, “I’m going to have to buy makeup to cover this thing up.”  His fingers absently tracing the mark.

Derek growled at the idea.  He wanted the world to know that Stiles was his now.

“Hey!  I happen to like you if you hadn’t noticed by the mind-blowing orgasm.  But if my Dad sees it he’ll try to kill you.  Being a werewolf he won’t succeed but still I happen to like you fully intact and not riddle with bullet holes.”  Stiles rolled over resting his arms on Derek’s chest.  “But just because I have to cover it up some of the time doesn’t mean I have to _all_ of the time.”

Derek traced his fingers over the now visible mark.  “I can live with that.”

Stiles smiled.  “Good.”

Leaning down he pressed his lips to Derek’s own throat happy to hear a moan of approval.


End file.
